


Dai pensieri al cuore

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Piccole cose postate su Tumblr
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sono le quattro di notte e ho l'insonnia, e questo è il mio modo di curarla, a quanto pare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quella sera pioveva

È sabato sera.

Sta piovendo.

La chat dei Matti Contrabbandieri di Rose+Fabulous Sava ha finalmente smesso di notificare nuovi messaggi dopo un intero pomeriggio di "allora?" "dove raga?" "ma co' sto tempo?" "facciamo in settimana" "mamma mia siete morti dentro e non c'avete manco vent'anni" "se vabbé ho capito tra gli accoppiati non se ne salva mezzo" "@martino guarda che ce l'ho con te" "@Filotheguru ma che vuoi da me che t'hanno già pisciato in dieci???"

Dopo una profusione poco fantasiosa di emoji del dito medio, alla fine Filippo, Rami, Driss, Federica e Elia hanno dichiarato una scissione e si sono accordati per andare lo stesso in quel localino a Trastevere, che "du' gocce d'acqua non hanno mai ammazzato nessuno"

Niccolò si è infilato l'impermeabile giallo troppo grande per lui che lo fa sembrare un incrocio tra un pulcino e un bimbo di sei anni

_-un giorno poi mi spiegherai come hai fatto a pensa' che compra' 'sto coso fosse una buona idea, Ni_

- _cercavo qualcosa che mi riparasse dall'acqua, scusa se offendo il tuo animo da fashion blogger_

ed è sceso alla pizzeria all'angolo, perché quando piove si rifiuta di chiamare i runner, e Martino per questo un po' lo prende in giro e un po' lo adora, ma i runner ha smesso di chiamarli anche lui.

E ora sono accocolati sul divano, a mangiare e a battibeccare per l'ennesima volta davanti ai suggerimenti di Netflix

"No te prego, 'n'altra delle tue trashate nun me l' accollo"

"Le mie trashate??? Marti, due giorni fa ti sei voluto vedere Snakes on a plane fino alla fine, hai presente??? Hai proprio perso il diritto di parla'!"

"Solo perché era talmente assurdo che volevo vede' dove arrivavano!"

"Si, come no! Ti brillavano gli occhi, m'hai fatto diventa' geloso di un film"

"Ma smettila..."

"Non vedo l'ora che arrivi il 30 Ottobre, che almeno per Suburra un paio di serate ci troviamo d'accordo"

"Te speri solo che Aureliano ceda a Spadino!" dice Martino ridendo.

"C'è una discreta probabilità che..."

"Non ti entra proprio in testa che Aureliano è etero, vero?"

"Esci da 'sta mentalità binaria del cazzo, _amore"_ risponde Niccolò sbattendo platealmente le palpebre.

"Scusa tanto se non colgo i segnali di..."

"Magari vedremo il loro primo bacio nel secondo anniversario del nostro" dice Niccolò piegando appena la testa di lato e mordendosi il labbro inferiore, come per trattenere un sorriso.

"Vabbé, okay, dovrò impegnarmi a tirarti su, perché t'aspetta una grande delusione"

"Se parliamo di cose da tirare su..."

"Te prego"

Niccolò ride e appoggia il suo cartone della pizza sul tavolo basso davanti a loro. Martino fa lo stesso.

"Comunque... visto che stasera tocca a me scegliere ..."

"... 'sta cosa l' hai decisa da solo ma vabbé"

"... tocca a me, dicevo, decreto re-watch di Suburra dove spiegherò al mio fidanzato incapace di cogliere i segnali i _palesi_ sottintesi che ci sono tra gli Spadiano"

"I che?"

"I segnali che..."

"No, Spaché?"

"Spadiano, Marti. Spadino + Aureliano. Come MartiNico, no?"

"Madonna" dice Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Che?"

"Niente. Veramente stiamo per riguardarci Suburra?"

"Assolutamente sì. E non fare finta di lamentarti" dice Niccolò ridendo.

"No, figurati. Chi sono io per dire di no a Alessandro Borghi?"

"Se esageri co' i commenti entusiasti spengo, eh!"

Martino ride.

"Mi conterró"

"Okay"

Niccolò si allunga per prendere il plaid che ha portato sul divano da una settimana circa.

È sempre stato troppo caldo per iniziare a usarlo.

Stasera no, stasera è perfetto.

Avvolge Martino e se stesso in un bozzolo tiepido e protettivo, poi appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Martino e gli prende la mano, mentre con l'altra preme il telecomando e seleziona il programma.

Martino appoggia la sua testa su quella di Niccolò, poi si gira appena per baciarlo.

"Comunque... tu sei più carino di Borghi, cerca di non distrarmi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perché pensi che sia per colpa mia che siamo tornati indietro nel tempo?" era la frase da inserire, questo è quello che mi è venuto in mente

_Tutto accade per una ragione stigrancazzi,_ pensa Martino, mentre Niccolò gli lancia un paio di pantaloni e una camicia dall'enorme armadio di legno della camera di servizio, improvvisamente senza più graffi e macchie sulle ante.

"Mettiti questi, erano di mio nonno, ti dovrebbero andare bene"

"Perché non..."

"Perché c'abbiamo solo le felpe col cappuccio e i pantaloni della tuta che abbiamo addosso, Marti, e quello dell'edicola già mi ha guardato malissimo! Cerchiamo di limita' i danni finché non capiamo che fa', eh!"

L'edicola.

Niccolò era sceso a comprare un quotidiano qualunque dopo che si erano svegliati e avevano trovato la casa completamente cambiata.

Invecchiata e rinnovata allo stesso tempo, i mobili vecchi erano diventati "nuovi" e quelli nuovi erano spariti.

Nemmeno il tempo di chiedersi che cazzo di scherzo potessero avergli combinato i loro amici, che Niccolò aveva strabuzzato gli occhi alla vista di un vasetto di ceramica multicolorato con un coperchietto rotondo sul tavolo della cucina.

_Ricordo della Sicilia_ c'era scritto in un angolo.

"Ohi, Ni, che c'è? Perché..."

"Non è uno scherzo. Marti..."

"Senti, ci deve..."

"Quel souvenir l'ha portato mio nonno a mia nonna quando..."

"Ni, l'avranno tirato fuori da qualche parte, mi sembra la cosa meno..."

"L'ho fatto cadere quando avevo sette o otto anni, Marti. È andato in mille pezzi"

_Okay, Martino, calmati_

Martino aveva inspirato profondamente.

Niccolò aveva continuato a guardare il vasetto, sembrava in stato catatonico.

Martino aveva allungato la mano e gli aveva afferrato l'avambraccio, trascinandolo verso la sedia più vicina, dove si era seduto e l'aveva preso in braccio.

"Okay, cerchiamo di non farci prendere dal..."

"Hai... non lo so, ti è successo qualcosa? Hai espresso qualche desiderio, fatto qualche sogno?" l'aveva interrotto Niccolò, riprendendosi.

"Cosa? No! Ma poi cosa..."

"Scendo a vedere se ci capisco qualcosa"

Niccolò si era alzato ed era andato alla finestra.

"L'edicola c'è! L'hanno tolta quando ero piccolo, ma ora c'è! Vado a comprare un giornale per capire..."

"Ni, aspetta! E poi..."

Ma Niccolò era tornato verso il tavolo, aveva alzato il coperchio del vasetto e aveva afferrato qualche moneta e banconota all'interno.

"Lo sapevo. Nonna ci teneva sempre qualche soldo qui dentro"

"Okay, okay, però..."

Niccolò gli si era avvicinato e gli aveva posato sulle labbra un bacio a stampo dolce e veloce.

"Torno subito, è meglio che tu resti qui" ed aveva preso la porta quasi di corsa.

"Ni..."

"Ci metto un secondo!" aveva urlato già sul pianerottolo.

Martino si era sentito attanagliare lo stomaco dall'ansia mentre andava verso la finestra.

Dopo pochi secondi aveva visto Niccolò attraversare la strada e dirigersi verso una vecchia _ma è davvero vecchia?_ edicola, scambiare qualche parola con l'uomo all'interno del chiosco, prendere un giornale, infilarsi il resto in tasca e fare il tragitto inverso.

Nel giro di poco più di un minuto era di nuovo in casa. Aveva un'espressione indecifrabile.

"Allora?" aveva chiesto Martino.

Niccolò gli aveva allungato la copia del Messaggero.

Martino guardò solo la data.

22 Maggio 1960.

E adesso si stava infilando un paio di improbabili pantaloni marroni e una camicia azzurrina _okay questa può andare_ non capendo quale cazzo potesse essere la prossima mossa.

Anche Niccolò aveva scovato qualcosa più o meno della sua taglia. Pantaloni grigi, camicia verde chiaro.

Stava bene.

_Ti pareva che qualcosa potesse stargli male,_ pensò Martino.

"Allora, sul serio, Marti, concentrati. Che ti è successo di strano negli ultimi tempi?"

"... mh, fammi pensa'... Ah, sì, mi so' svegliato sessant'anni indietro nel tempo! È abbastanza strano???"

Niccolò alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma stava sorridendo.

"Dai, scemo! Sul serio, pensa a..."

"Ni, perché ce devo pensa' solo io?"

Niccolò sgranò gli occhi.

"Beh, è evidente..."

"È evidente cosa, scusa??? Perché dai per scontato che sia per colpa mia che siamo tornati indietro nel tempo???"

Niccolò sbatté le palpebre con un'aria tenera e innocente.

E anche vagamente irritante, secondo Martino.

"Siamo nel 1960, Marti..."

"Quindi?"

"Beh... hai presente quando ti dico che sembri un sessantenne?"

"Veramente in genere mi dai del settantenne, comunque sì..." rispose Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Vabbé, si vede che l'universo ti ha abbuonato diec'anni, che ne so!"

"Che stai a di???"

"Si, voglio dire... Probabilmente... non lo so... nell'ordine delle cose... la linea temporale... qualcuno... o qualcosa... ha fatto un errore e sta cercando di rimediare e... e di riportarti all'epoca a cui appartieni... "

"Ni! 'sta cosa NON HA NESSUN SENSO, ti rendi conto???"

"Invece svegliarsi nel 1960 sì?" rispose Niccolò con un sorriso, alzando le sopracciglia.

Martino si sentì girare la testa e si afflosciò lentamente a terra, mettendosi seduto sul pavimento.

Niccolò si precipitò accanto a lui.

"Ehi, Marti"

"Ni... che facciamo? Davvero, non..."

Niccolò sorrise. Nonostante tutto Martino si sentì rassicurato.

"Non lo so. Ma un modo lo troviamo. Te lo giuro"

Martino sorrise.

"Sì?"

"Sì. E comunque..."

"Cosa?"

"Buon compleanno, Bambi"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non importa quanti universi ci sono. Ci sarà sempre una versione di me al tuo fianco" era la frase da inserire, e ho fatto collidere un po' lo Skamverse

\- _It doesn't matter how many universes there are. There will always be a version of me standing by your side_

...

Martino era esausto. Sfiancato. Stremato.

No. Era _pieno_ , che è diverso.

Non sa cosa avesse potuto fare di male nella sua vita - nelle suE vitE, a quanto pareva - per trovarsi ad affrontare centinaia di assurdità del genere, e un giorno avrebbe trovato una spiegazione.

Sì, perché lui era pragmatico, aveva il senso della logica. Era razionale, lui.

E quella cazzo di spiegazione sul fatto di essere un personaggio di fantasia - Martino Rametta? fantasia? siete seri?- che gli aveva dato quel biondino norvegese che sosteneva di essere quello originale - _ma chi ti conosce?_ \- prima di scappare a cercare un certo Even non l'aveva certo presa sul serio.

Anche se doveva ammettere che le cose erano strane, in effetti.

I suoi cosidetti "omologhi". A quanto pareva ce n'erano sette. Gli Isak, perché quello "originale" si chiamava proprio così.

Bella roba. Una massa di coglioni, ecco.

Soprattutto lo spagnolo, che infatti non aveva avuto nemmeno una "stagione", a quanto aveva capito, e menomale, sai che divertimento sarebbe stata.

Comunque, era da un tempo indefinito che continuava a rimbalzare da un universo all'altro, aveva incontrato tutte le versioni alternative dei suoi amici - anche degli Jonas vogliamo parlarne? Giovanni Garau con la U perché è sardo ce l'aveva solo lui - e di Niccolò.

Lasciamo perdere.

Non c'era storia.

Ma se aveva capito bene Niccolò era il fulcro di tutto.

Cioè, non esattamente Niccolò.

Even. E Jonas. E... vabbé, Martino i nomi dei cosiddetti "originali" nemmeno se li ricordava. Ma dove pensavano di essere, nello spin-off di The Vampire Diaries?

Insomma, tutti, erano bloccati. I non originali.

Tranne Elia, e questo avrebbe avrebbe dovuto essere sintomatico di qualcosa.

Martino non aveva capito benissimo cosa volesse dire, tipo che la loro storia non poteva essere raccontata, ed era per questo, che subito dopo le vacanze in Salento, la vita di Martino - e di tutti gli altri - aveva smesso di essere quel lineare scorrere del tempo che lui ricordava netto e indubitabile, come se fosse scandito a grandi lettere maiuscole gialle.

Colpa di una certa Julie. O della NRK.

Cioè, in realtà doveva pure ringraziarli, sembra, perché senza di loro non ci sarebbe stato niente e bla bla vaffanculo.

Però ora basta, eh.

Lui voleva solo tornare a vivere la sua vita. A casa, con Niccolò.

E invece doveva incontrarlo in scenari assurdi, roba improponibile, perché non bastavano tutte 'ste follie, non bastavano Julie, la NRK, Besse - ma lui era il migliore, comunque- e Tim Vi**on.

No, non bastavano. Ci stavano pure quelle sciroccate che scrivevano fan fiction.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo pensando a 'sta gente, che non aveva di meglio da fare che inventarsi roba ai confini della realtà, dove lui e Niccolò si conoscevano nei modi più improbabili o, se decidevano di seguire il canon - _guarda te che cazzo di vocaboli m' è toccato_ _impara_ '- in genere si divertivano a farli soffrire in modo sadico.

C'era pure una stronza che aveva fatto morire Gio, per dire.

Per fortuna c'era il fluff.

Quelli erano i momenti in cui ritrovava Niccolò, ed erano felici, ed era tutto come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Come adesso. In cui quella sadica che aveva ammazzato Giovanni aveva ritrovato un po' di umanità, forse - _meglio tardi che mai, grazie eh_ \- e gli stava permettendo di essere sul divano di casa loro, a coccolarsi con Niccolò, che non ci capiva niente pure lui, però ovviamente adorava tutti gli Even.

E ti pareva.

"Non importa quanti universi ci sono. Ci sarà sempre una versione di me al tuo fianco" sussurrò Niccolò all'orecchio di Martino dopo averlo baciato.

Martino sorrise.

Poi pensò che l'unico modo per uscire da quell'impasse era sperare in Elia.

Cazzo quanto erano messi male.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Smettila di fare le tue uscite da eroe quando non ci sono io a tirarene fuori" era la frase da inserire

" _Stop pulling heroic shit when I'm not around to take you out of it"_

...

"No, mi rifiuto. È Martedì, e tra poco piove pure!"

"Eddai, Marti! L'ho promesso a Elia e..."

"Capirai! Ogni volta che vede un paio di tette non capisce più un cazzo, però se qualcuna gli va dietro misteriosamente non gli piace mai! Non l'hai proprio capito che è un caso perso???"

"No, questa mia compagna di corso gli piace sicuro! Gli ho garantito che è quella giusta e..."

" _Smettila di fare le tue uscite da eroe quando non ci sono io a tirartene fuori!_ Ti ricordo che l'ultima volta la tua idea brillante era di acchittarlo co' Silvia, hai presente?"

"Ti ricordo che tu eri d'accordo con me!"

"Ma quando??? Era Gio che..."

"Vabbé, come ti pare. Però dai, un'ora al massimo in birreria, gliela presento e poi appena scoppia l'amore ce ne andiamo"

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Vabbé. Che palle, oh. Ma 'sta compagna di corso tua...*

"Che?"

"Perché le vuoi così male?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facendo il re-watch ❤️

31.10.2018

22.04

Martino lo vede subito.

Nonostante la bolgia infernale di mostri e creature soprannaturali che infestano quel pub, lo vede subito.

È al bancone, con Maddalena.

E sospira.

Maddalena. E Emma, certo, non dimentichiamoci di lei.

Che a questa serata sembra tenerci davvero tanto visti gli sforzi che ha fatto, ed è stata anche abbastanza gentile da buttare là solo una mezza battuta sul costume arrangiato di Martino.

"Eccoli" dice, mentre gli prende la mano e fende la folla per avvicinarsi a loro.

Emma è entusiasta di Maddalena, non ha fatto che tesserne le lodi mentre andavano al luogo dell'appuntamento.

Martino invece è entusiasta della sua maschera.

Sì, perché il suo costume farà pure schifo, ma almeno gli evita di dover baciare Maddalena sulle guance - che non raspano - e gli permette di sbavare su Niccolò.

Che è vestito da vampiro ed è bellissimo, e Martino si sente inconsistente esattamente come un fantasma davanti a lui. Senza difese di fronte a una creatura così affascinante e pericolosa, che magari non gli ha succhiato il sangue ma a Martino sembra di essere infettato lo stesso, visto che non riesce a toglierselo dalla testa.

Maddalena e Emma cominciano a parlare di tutto e niente, e lui ordina una birra e cerca di evitare di guardare troppo Niccolò, perché questa maschera è provvidenziale, ma insomma, negli occhi ci stanno pur sempre due buchi.

Ma sorprende Niccolò a guardarlo più di una volta.

E si sente attorcigliare lo stomaco come pochi giorni prima, davanti a quei bidoni della spazzatura, dove era quasi successo.

Martino non stava delirando. Si erano quasi baciati, era sicuro che stesse per accadere.

O forse no.

Forse Niccolò stava scherzando, di nuovo.

In fin dei conti si era appena inventato una disfunzione ormonale per la sua ragazza, magari, si sarebbe tirato indietro all'ultimo secondo ridendo.

Prima lo invita a 'sta cazzo di festa di Halloween, e Martino aveva davvero avuto la certezza che ormai fosse solo questione di avere il coraggio di fare la prima mossa, poi viene fuori che ci sono anche le fidanzate.

Cioè, non che Emma sia la sua ragazza ma ci siamo capiti.

Però si volta, e di nuovo Niccolò lo sta guardando.

E Martino pensa che probabilmente i vampiri guardino davvero così le loro vittime, prima di getterglisi sul collo.

Le ragazze continuano a parlare, e lui risponde a monosillabi alle loro domande.

E Niccolò.

Forse Martino sta davvero delirando ma crede che Niccolò non potrebbe essere più chiaro di così nel manifestare che se fosse per lui Emma e Maddalena potrebbe pure svanire.

Alla fine è Halloween, potrebbe pure starci.

Cerca di tenere i piedi per terra, ma non ci sta capendo un cazzo.

E il suo sguardo è calamitato da Niccolò, cerca di trattenersi ma finisce per girarsi a guardarlo ogni tre secondi.

 _Per fortuna ho la maschera_ , pensa di nuovo Martino.

Niccolò ricambia il suo sguardo, e nonostante quei denti da vampiro, sorride.

 _Però, quanto sarebbe bello togliersela_ , si dice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La verità è che stare con te mi spaventa ma stare senza di te mi terrorizza"

"The truth is being with you scares me... but not being with you terrifies me"  
...

6.11.2018

Spera che venga.

Che passi sopra al fatto che è sparito per quattro giorni come il primo degli stronzi, senza nemmeno degnasi di rispondere a quei messaggi che ha letto decine di volte.

Non ce l'ha fatta. Doveva dire tutto a Maddalena, essere certo che capisse che questa cosa per lui è reale, e così importante da rimettere in gioco tutto.

Si è sentito rispondere che non è così, che gli passerà, che è già successo, e che Martino soffrirà e basta per colpa sua.

Ha avuto il dubbio fortissima che potesse essere vero, si è fatto male a forza di pensare, si è costretto a non chiamarlo e ad aspettare che passasse.

Ma non è successo. Gli è mancato, così tanto da sentire un dolore fisso, da convivere con un nodo di lacrime perennemente strozzato in gola, ed ora è in quel bagno a sperare che arrivi.

Glielo dirà, magari presto. L'aveva quasi già fatto quella mattina dolcissima, la prima in cui si erano svegliati insieme - ce la ricorderemo per sempre - gli spiegherà perché si è comportato così.

"La verità è che stare con te mi spaventa... ma stare senza te mi terrorizza. Ho... questa cosa... e a volte i miei pensieri mi allontanano anche da me stesso e... non so più nemmeno chi sono. Ma so che voglio stare con te, di questo sono sicuro"

E Martino capirà.

Niccolò non ha dubbi.

Sono le undici e mezzo.

Sente dei passi che si avvicinano e si sente stupido perché gli sembra di riconoscerli.

Invece non è stupido, è davvero lui.

È arrabbiato, lo vede subito. Ma è venuto.

Capirà. Sono sicuro.

Niccolò sorride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberto Spera POV

“Disturbo borderline di personalità”

Martino è venuto con i suoi amici stavolta, e sta raccontando una storia molto più articolata rispetto al “Non riesco a dormire, vorrei che mi prescrivesse qualcosa”che gli ha rifilato due settimane prima.

Roberto Spera è abituato ai drammi adolescenziali, non è finito a fare il suo lavoro per caso.

E, nonostante la maggior parte delle sue conoscenze e dell’organico scolastico lo considerino quello strano, quello che si sfila le scarpe appena può e che fa razia di verdure nei mercati rionali, è anche bravo a farlo, e capisce che Martino non riusciva a dormire per un motivo ben preciso.

O magari più di uno, vista la sua reazione quando aveva sollevato l’argomento genitori, ma a quanto pare la causa scatenante era un cuore spezzato.

E quanto sarebbe facile ridere o sminuire i sentimenti di un diciasettene, dirgli _passerà, sai di quanti altri ragazzi ti innamorerai,_ ma Roberto Spera è uno psicologo.

Un bravo psicologo, e un essere umano decente.

E quando Martino gli racconta di questo ragazzo, delle sue sparizioni, del chiarimento, della fuga romantica a Milano, e poi di quella notte che a un certo punto è diventata terrificante, ha un dubbio.

“Disturbo borderline di personalità” dice Martino, e il dubbio di Roberto Spera diventa più grande.

Chiede di questo ragazzo, se sia trattato, spiega che non è matto ma non lo fa in modo didascalico o paternalistico, e impone ai ragazzi – che gli sembrano veramente in gamba, soprattutto il biondino – di stare alla larga da Internet.

Perchè una diagnosi non è una persona. Perchè un’ex fidanzata gelosa in culo non è la più affidabile delle narratrici. Perchè Martino è impaurito e spezzato, e credere al peggio può essere la più immediata delle risposte, ma non necessariamente quella giusta.

Soprattutto se il ragazzo di cui sta parlando è chi crede lui.

Lo vede riflettere.

Lo vede ripensare a qualcosa.

Lo lascia a fare l’esercizio della fiducia con i suoi amici.

È in gamba, Martino.

Roberto pensa che ce la farà.

°°°

Lo rivede altre volte, Martino. Va a chiederti consiglio ogni tanto.

Non si era sbagliato, il ragazzo era davvero Niccolò Fares, che all’inizio dell’anno era solo un nome su una scheda, quella che riassume i sintomi di ogni alunno con un disturbo mentale diagnosticato e che per prassiviene girata agli psicologi scolastici.

Ma Roberto Niccolò l’ha anche conosciuto.

Era sceso nel piano seminterrato un giorno, senza appuntamento.

Aveva saltato l’ultima ora di lezione e aveva chiesto se poteva parlargli.

Era un caso che l’avesse trovato.

Era rimasto colpito da quel ragazzo, così gentile e così disperato, che aveva pianto senza singhiozzare, ma ininterrottamente.

Gli aveva raccontato del suo disturbo, di un tentativo disastroso di terapia, del terrore di restare solo, dell’angoscia che lo attanagliava quando niente riusciva a sembrare vero, di questo ragazzo che conosceva da pochissimo ma di cui si era innamorato follemente e da cui a volte voleva scappare ma poi non riusciva a farlo, del rifiuto di prendere dei medicinali che gli facevano sembrare tutto ancora più finto e ovattato.

“Solo lui sembra reale, ma non è giusto”

“Niccolò, perchè dici che non è giusto? Innanzitutto prova a ripensare a...”

“Non è giusto” aveva mormorato di nuovo Niccolò, e poi si era alzato.

“Mi scusi” aveva detto avvicinandosi all’uscita.

“Non devi scusarti. Puoi venire quando vuoi, Mandami una mail e vediamo...”

“Okay” aveva detto piano Niccolò prima di uscire.

Roberto era rimasto spiazzato, e con un magone che riguardava più l’uomo che lo psicologo.

_Non tornerà_ aveva pensato, e aveva avuto ragione.

Ma era tornato Martino, e Roberto aveva scoperto che le cose tra loro si erano aggiustate.

Che non erano facili, ma ci stavano lavorando.

Aveva appreso con sollievo che Niccolò si stava curando.

Che erano andati a vivere insieme.

E questa poteva sembrare una mossa avventata, ma non sarebbe certo stato Roberto Spera a dispensare lezioni di vita non richieste.

Era uno psicologo, non un padre rompipalle.

Ed era anche uno che si era innamorato a sedici anni ed era stato fidanzato per otto prima di mettere fine alla sua storia perchè aveva voluto lasciare Firenze e lei non aveva voluto seguirlo.

Era stato tre anni a Roma a costruire la sua nuova vita consapevole del fatto che prima o poi l’avrebbe superata.

Solo che non era mai successo. E un giorno aveva saputo che lei stava per sposarsi.

E siccome Roberto Spera era notoriamente un eccentrico che oltre ad odiare le scarpe e amare le verdure credeva che la dignità fosse sopravvalutata, quella sera era partito in direzione della sua vecchia città e del suo vecchio amore.

E quando l’aveva raggiunta le aveva chiesto solo “Stavolta ci vieni con me?”

E lei aveva detto sì, perchè se a qualcuno è riservata una storia d’amore degna delle peggiori commedie romantiche, quel qualcuno è un tipo singolare che lavora con gli adolescenti e divide lo studio con uno scheletro mezzo smontato.

Quindi, quando Martino gli aveva detto con la circospezione di chi si è sentito dire fin troppe volte “ _State correndo troppo_ ” che lui e Niccolò vivevano insieme aveva solo risposto “Qaundo vi sposate voglio i confetti”

Martino aveva riso.

Era felice, si vedeva.

Ma era anche un ragazzo maturo, determinato e consapevole.

E Roberto Spera aveva pensato di nuovo che ce l’avrebbe fatta.

°°°

Poi c’era stata quella volta in cui Martino non gli era sembrato poi così maturo e consapevole.

Quando sia era presentato di nuovo nel seminterrato con i suoi amici, un naso quasi rotto e gli occhi gonfi di chi ha evidentemente pianto per ore.

Con una storia nebulosa e contorta su Niccolò che era innamorato di un altro, di una loro amica che sapeva ma non poteva parlare, di bugie e messaggi mandati di nascosto.

Roberto aveva cercato di ricostruire tutto e poi aveva organizzato un’imboscata ai danni della povera ragazza.

Aveva visto quanto tutti gli amici di Martino fossero convinti dell’autenticità dei sentimenti di Niccolò.

Ricordava quell’unica volta che lo aveva visto e quanto fosse terrorizzato dall’idea di fargli male.

Aveva ascoltato una storia agghiacciante da parte di Sana che gli aveva suggerito uno scenario potenzialmente devastante per una mente fragile come quella di Niccolò.

Ma non era stato paternalistico.

Aveva cercato di alleggerire l’atmosfera.

Martino doveva ragionare con la sua testa.

L’aveva visto accennare un sorriso intenerito per Luca e la sua storia con questa Silvia, nonostante avesse il cuore spezzato.

Roberto era convinto che avesse preso una cantonata solenne, ma che comunque ce l’avrebbe fatta.

°°°

È la fine di Settembre e Roberto è all’Ippodromo delle Capannelle per vedere un concerto di musica classica.

Gli sembra di vedere una sagoma conosciuta qualche metro davanti a lui.

Socchiude gli occhi e non riesce ad esserne sicuro, perchè ha visto Niccolò una volta soltanto e più di un anno prima, e non ha una visuale chiara.

Ma pochi secondi dopo vede Martino andare in quella direzione.

Sorride.

Martino vira per evitare di scontrarsi con due bambini indisciplinati che precedono una madre urlante, e nel farlo, lo vede.

Ha in mano due birre e un sacchetto di patatine.

Roberto alza il mento in segno di saluto, inclina la testa verso Niccolò e alza le sopracciglia.

Martino sorride, e fa un segno di assenso, poi lo saluta con la mano e torna verso Niccolò.

Gli si mette seduto accanto e Niccolò appoggia la testa sulla spalla.

Roberto continua a sorridere.

_Ce l’ha fatta. Ce l’hanno fatta._


End file.
